The Morning After
by PhoenixAgent97
Summary: Combeferre and Eponine wake up in each others arms after a party, where large amounts of alcohol were drunk. Now they try to figure out their feelings for each other and what happened the night before. Please R&R. One-shot. 'm not very good with summaries. D The fic is better! Read y'all soon!


ok, this is my first ever FanFiction! Please R&R! it's greatly appreciated! I hope you like this! I changed Combeferres gander! He is now a girl.

Combeferre= she! Please read! I accept critisism. Have fun.

* * *

I woke up slowly, drinking in the feeling of warm arms around me, not realising, at first, that I was completely naked and my skin was touching only bare skin of the person hugging me intently. I cracked one eye open, then the other and finally, blinking furiously in the way too bright sunlight I looked up at the smiling face of Combefferre, eyes already open.  
I thought about the situation. It was hilarious. And I needed some breakfast, imediately. I had a humongous headache.  
„D'you know what time it is?" I asked tierdly. „Can't be later than eight, because 'Ras is still asleep and normaly he's awake now! Or maybe, him still beeing asleep amounts to the large input of alcohol we all had yesterday, at the party! Or it's the fact that he went to 'Taires room, last night?" she looked at me questioningly. „You want breakfast? Coffe and scones, sound good?" I asked groggily. „Sure." was her only response (she was still smiling).

I started to sit up, but the headache only got worse and so, not knowing how to get rid of it I sat up against the wall and let out a groan.  
Ferre shifted next to me and equally sat up (and groaned) still smiling. (it was really cute, but when would she finally stop driving me insane with her smile?)  
I stood up so suddenly, that the room was spinning. I steadied myself against the wall fighting the urge to vomit all over my bedroomfloor. I stumbled to the bathroom as fast as I could and managed just in time!  
ten minutes later found me still praying to the porcelaine god, Ferre kneeling next to me, rubbing my back and holding the hair out of my face.

While making breakfast, another quarter of an hour later, I was muttering my thanks over and over again. "It's nothing 'Ponine, really! And if you say 'sorry' or 'thanks' one more time I'm personaly gonna take some duct tape [Percy Jackson allsways had some] and shut you up with it!" I shut my mouth imediately. "Well Ferre, there are better methods, than yours, for shutting someone up, but, apparently, it worked!" Grantaire said, walking into the kitchen, oneeyebrow raised suggestively. The pleading look he shot me seconds after catching Ferre glare at him, was hilarious all alone.  
But, I only started laughing, Ferre was now glaring at me, when 'Taire whimpered, receiving no help from me. I ignored Ferres glare and crumpled to the floor giggling helplessly. Taire fled, though I did see him giving us both an odd look!  
The information, that the kitchen was currently occupied, had somehow reached Enjy (well, now at leas I knew where 'Taire had fled to) as he didn't show up for his morning coffee, which he usually took at half seven.  
Seeing as it was Sunday and we had all (even Enjy) drunken ominous amounts of alcohol at the party, this wasn't what you'd call 'usually'.  
I looked back at Ferre and realised we had to talk.  
Awakening, naked, in each others arms, with a gigantic headache (it was worth mentioning) and, really, no memory of the events of the previous evening, nor night, wasn't a good sign!  
Ferre must've had the same idea, as we both started talking at the same time. "You first!" Ferre said determinedly. Scones and coffee paused our talk, but after eating a bite of my scone I resumed it. Swallowing and taking a sip of coffee (it helped with the headache, at least) I finally asked the question plaguing both our minds, since waking. "So...ummm...any memories of yesterday?" Upon getting no answer and confirming my fears, that anything could have happened, I spoke again. "We gotta, try to assemble the evening, at least! It can't be THAT hard, can it?" Ferres look bothered me, slightly, but when she answered me, finally, it was in a calm, reasuring voice. "Well, ...no, we'll just have to dig deap in our memories. We'll find Something, at the very least!"  
Well that was reasuring, wasn't it? I thought darkly, as we started at the very beginning.  
"We came in late, from work." "No, 'Ponine, it was only you who came late, well apart from Feuilly and Bahorel, but that was 'cause they baught the party stuff." "Yeah, you're right! I came in late and saw, y'all sitting around in the livingroom.  
You tried to tell me, there was going to be a party, but I wouldn't let you. I just wanted a shower and then go to bed!"  
"Yes, that sounds about right! (she smiled again) And then, Feuilly and Bahorel came in, with loads of bags, arguing. Again! And you said, like "No, what are you doing! You're ruinning my evening! Gaaaah!" well, ok maybe not like that, but that was the message! And, then we argued and you even had Enjy on your side. He didn't want a party either!" "But in the end you overruled us. I agreed, if only I could take a shower first! I did and then the party began! It was rather boring at first! We all stood around talking and nothing happened. Then 'Roche burst in." "Uhuugh, and you were really angry with everyone. Especially Courfeyrac, who was scared and hid behind Enjy. That was funny!" I glared at her. "No it wasn't. He looked like he'd have done anything for me at that moment, though!" Ferre, snorted. "Yep. Hilarious. But, we soon sorted 'Roche out. 'Sette, called her dad and he baby-sat 'Roche! I think Settes father adores 'Roche!" "maybe. But, after that problem was solved, it was still boring. Who suggested Twister anyway. I think I was on the loo, at that time. Was it Courf? Or 'Taire?" "It wasn't either of them! It was actually Feuilly, why?" "'Cause, I want to kill him! That Twister-game sucked! Like, really sucked!" "Mmmhmmm...well, you're right. It was kind of a really bad idea! But, after that, Courf suggested 'Spinn the Bottle' and that was a bit better. Only slightly better, though!" She winked.  
"Ok, so first was Jehans turn and he had to kiss 'Sette. I was allready laughing, after those two kissed, but when she on the other hand had to kiss 'Taire and Marius burst into tears I really couldn't contain the laughter anymore!" I smiled at the memory, when Ferre started talking again, readopting my thoughts. "You went out of the room for about ten minutes. And then you came back in, just in time to see Courf kiss me, which was not very pleasant! You just sat back down and I had to spin the bottle and it landed on you! I started to lean in when the wolf-whistling started. But I ignored that fact. I had really wanted to do that, for a long time!" "Me too. So I leaned in as well, and then you kissed me and we sort of ...toppled over. Landing on the floor. lying there kissing, was ...good. Then I started laughing!" "I think you had already drunk too much! But as I joined in the laughter, I can't really speak for myself. Anyways, I think Enjy, spoke up then and said "You two, it's time for bed! You've allready drunk enough and you should go sleep that off!"" she said in a superb immitation of Enjy!

I giggled again. "Well he did say that, and as my room is downstairs and no one was in a fit condition to carry you upstairs, I took you to my room. That's all I remember. Honestly!" "Well, I do think we resumed sucking our faces, but after that...it's a blank! 'M sorry...!" "..." I paused. How on earth was I going to tell her I loved her? It didn't seem a too good idea to just blurt it out. But going on one knee and holding her hand saying those three words, seemed a tiny bit cheesy. Ferre solved this problem by opening her mouth, like she wanted to hold a lecture. I kissed her. I simply did not want to hear her rant about how she couldn't say that she loved me. I tried to express all my feelings in a kiss and when she kissed me back, eventually, we fell off the chairs we had been sitting on and the room behind us erupted in laughter! They had watched us! God, that was embarrassing. I didn't care though. Not with Ferre lying under me, kissing me hard. I didn't care, untill I realised, that this was the same situation, we had been in yesterday.

Now, we were not dead-drunk, but still, we were lying on the floor kissing. I started giggling with the rest of the Amis.  
Ferre started laughing, really hard so when we broke the kiss, we were allready cracking up, curled on the floor.  
Enjy and Courf helped us up and clapped us on the back. They all looked relieved. I was glad I had kissed her. Then Ferre broke my train of thoughts again.  
"I love you Eponine Thenadier! I really do!"  
"I love you too, Gudrun Combeferre! I love you till I die and more than anything else in the whole world!"  
I kissed her again. The Amis applauded! I was allways going to remember that morning. Forever, right up untill I died.  
~Finis~

* * *

yeah, ok, ummmmmm I hope you liked this! Please R&R. Thanks for reading! Thanks also to all my dear test-readers! especially RainWillMakeTheFlowersGrow, Grantaire-and-his-Bottle and viralsfan101! thanks millions for putting up with me for so long! and for putting up with my stupid rantings! Thanks also to TheHarryPotterGeek and Annette de Rouge et Noir for helping me give birth to this FanFiction! THANKSthanksTHANKS! read y'all soon! =D I also hope I corrected all the mistakes in the text!

-Phoenix ^^


End file.
